


Super-Hyung~!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: shindong_weekly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b> #2: Because so much is riding on your Shindong<br/>This was an entry for a challenge @ <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Hyung~!

They had all been together long enough to close ranks staunchly before the last of them arrived, young, wide-eyed, terrified. Consequently, the new boy closed himself off, seeking out dark corners, empty rooms, solitude that should have been impossible in a group of thirteen, himself included.

For the first couple of weeks, no one worried about this habit; no one thought it strange that one so young could seem so far removed from lively happiness. However, as weeks turned into months and the walls around the boy seemed to grow not shrink, the other members began to worry, and feel guilty that they had not immediately welcomed him into their hearts.

They each tried in their own way to draw the boy out. Sungmin and Donghae gave him cake, cake that he didn’t touch, didn’t eat. Eunhyuk complimented his singing and volunteered to teach him how to dance in exchange for singing lessons. Ryeowook snuck up behind him one day, and hugged him, treating him like a life size teddy bear. After all, what’s better than a teddy bear? Build-a-bear! And what’s better than Build-a-bear? Your very own My Size Teddy Bear, complete with life, emotions, and expressions, and lacking in the stuffing.

Kyuhyun was only shocked.

Heechul let him watch the famed Heechul beauty regimen – it bored the magnae to tears. Kangin suggested a game of Super Mario – not interested. Eeteuk and Hankyung tried to discover the younger’s favorite foods, so that the Chinese gentleman could prepare them from time to time.

Kibum shared his coveted American music – how yawn-inducing. Siwon tried to snuggle, being more forthright with the desire than Ryeowook, but no more successful. Yesung invited him to watch a soccer game – “sorry hyung, I need to practice my dancing.”

All but Shindong had tried. All but Shindong had failed.

They held a meeting before they let Shindong try to reach the youngest emotionally; the damage that could be done if he failed too was horrifying. They brainstormed, each throwing out ideas, trying their best to be helpful “because so much is riding on our Shindong” as Eeteuk said.

Eventually this proved futile however, and Shindong was left to ponder out a solution on his own. While he was pondering, he heard sniffles coming from down the hall, specifically from Kyuhyun’s room.

Knocking on the door, he entered before the other had time to respond, quietly sitting beside the boy.

Kyuhyun looked teary-eyed up at him, before erupting in another bout of tears and collapsing into the older man. “Why are they pretending to like me? Don’t they know it hurts more like this? They’re trying to hard to be sincere.” He wept, wetting Shindong’s chest through his shirt.

“They do care; they just don’t know how to show it. Sometimes that happens.”

“Really?” Kyuhyun tried to stop his tears.

“Really.” Shindong hugged him close, cuddling him until they both fell asleep, a tangle of platonic limbs, hope, dreams, and brotherly love.


End file.
